Wonderwall
by firerock876
Summary: Sarah has been in an abusive relationship that she can't escape from for years. When her husband attempts to murder her she wishes herself away and discovers that Jareth is still in love with her. But is some one else also falling for her? Perhaps one with a few DARKER tendencies? Will a prophecy be her doom or salvation? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and I don't own the title either. Nor do I own the song lyrics (they might be in a later chapter not sure) they belong to Oasis._

_AN: I lost all creativity for Heart and Betrayal I'm sorry. I had to get this one down before it drove me insane with its insistent thumping of the creativeness for the other story so I had to write it, I just had to! My updates will be extremely infrequent for this one because school is just starting so again I hope you enjoy, and leave a review! A review would make my day!_

_"You have no power over me!" I watched myself yell at the tall catlike man in front of me. I was tortured once again by the look of disappointment on his porcelain face, the loss in his enchanting mismatched eyes, and worst of all the emotion that just barely flickered into view; love. I had broken the man's heart, I had invaded his world and robbed him of the one thing he still had, I had stolen his heart and thrown it at him with vengeance. _

I sat up in my bed, panicked. This dream had come to me almost every night since that fateful evening six years ago that I spent thwarting the goblin king and his Labyrinth. At the time I had been so naïve that I had missed an obvious fact, the man had fallen in love with me. I almost wished I could return to the Underground, almost. If I had learned something from my trip there it would have to be, be careful what you wish for. The goblin king would want some sort of revenge on me I just know it.

"Sarah, get down here, NOW!" I heard a gruff voice bellow up to me. I rolled my eyes, it was Ryan my husband. "Sarah" he said in a warning voice, he was right outside my bedroom door now and still I did not stir. He tried the knob but it was locked so he beat the door with his shoulder. After about three tries the hinges broke loose and his wide frame shuffled through the door. He was a burly man of about twenty five; he had short strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that glowed with a malicious fire when he was angered. He wore grey jogging pants and no shirt.

"Sarah, why did you not come down stairs when I asked you to?" Ryan angrily in that slight British accent of his. He stepped forward menacingly when I did not answer immediately. "Well?" he asked, annoyance prominent in his voice. Without giving me a chance to answer he leaped forward grasping my throat with his huge hand, effectively cutting off both my air supply and my ability to speak. My eyes widened in fear when they caught sight of the gun tucked haphazardly in the waist of his pants and the metal baseball bat in his free hand.

The man smiled wickedly and I saw the muscles in his arm flex as he swung the baseball bat at my body. It made contact with a loud pop on my ribcage and if it weren't for his vice-like grip on my throat I would have cried out. I was blinded by pain and blood as he struck the side of my head. Black splotches swam in front of my eyes but I was not graced with unconsciousness. He swung again and again at my body until I was nothing but a bloody mass hanging from his tight grip.

He threw me to the floor and walked to the door. I saw him stop and turn around to look at my broken body; he snickered and reached into his pants, producing a silver pistol.

My heart skipped a beat was he really going to shoot me? "I-I-I wish the goblin king would come and take me away right now." I whispered quietly, still motionless on the floor.

_*Sorry I know it's kind of short I just thought this was a good place to stop it at. Well until next time! Leave a contribution in the little box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: For the nine thousandth time I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH OR WONDERWALL!_

_AN: Well here's the next chapter! If this confuses anyone it's because I have switched over to Jareth's point of view instead of Sarah's. I think I'm going to like this but if you guys don't please tell me! You can PM me or leave a review either or would be greatly appreciated! _

I reclined in my usual chair that overlooked the cluttered throne room. The heathens that call themselves goblins scurried about wildly, leaving chaos in their wake. I sighed heavily remembering a time much as the one now; a time with goblins, anger, disappointment and most of all love. Yes, I, Jareth, heartless king of the goblins, feared ruler of the Labyrinth, holder of hearts, keeper of souls, granter of wishes had fallen for a mere mortal girl. She had been beautiful, her golden brown hair spilled over her white blouse to caress her lower back. The pants she wore had been created from denim, a material the mortals were quite fond of but the fae never really took a liking too, her orchard green eyes, oh, how cruel those eyes could be, were framed by the smooth face of her teenage years free from the worry and stress humans gained as they became old. She was a dreamer; the dreamer in fact. The girl would hold his heart for eternity and longer.

The far off look his eyes he had developed in his imaginings slowly filtered from his mismatched eyes, the eyes so many faes had fallen for, the cold eyes that had looked upon many with indifference, met the eyes that gazed into his own so lovingly all but one set of eyes. That set was the one and only one he wanted but could not have. The pair belonged to a young girl that had been about 15 at the time and her name was Sarah. Lord help him, he _wanted_ her, badly.

Slowly, almost painstakingly so, he rose from his chair and began pacing the room. The eternal battle that raged within him causing a worried look to mar his features. She would never return to him, it had been so long, she may not even remember him. At this thought he cringed inwardly at the thought of his love, his Sarah, not remembering that fleeting thirteen hours he had had with her. He sighed in frustration as he fought the urge to spy on her with one of his crystals, he just could not bear to see her once again with the mortal man she had fallen in love with and married. He abused her terribly and had threatened to kill her if she filed a divorce thus the poor girl was rendered helpless. The man had not always been this way. When they had been dating he had been a perfect gentleman, had cared for her, and he had been gentle but now Ryan only used her to feed his carnivorous habit of harassing women.

A familiar tug pulled his mind from his thoughts as a voice, hoarse and weak, bounced off the walls of his throne room "I-I-I wish the goblin king would come and take me away right now." Jareth's thin lips curled into a small smile. It was his girl, she had finally come to and wished herself away from that "awful place" as she had once called it. He produced a crystal to check up on the situation before just randomly appearing into the room and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at what he saw. His emotions suddenly became a sea of confusion, becoming harder and harder to navigate, rage, love, sadness, and the overwhelming urge to throw Sarah's attacker and fiancée into the bog of eternal stench and then place upon him many unendurable torture techniques, making him die, slowly.

He could not allow this to go any further. He immediately threw the crystal to the ground and it opened a large portal underneath his feet. Hurriedly he threw himself inside; his only thoughts were on his precious thing, as he had become accustomed to calling the girl, abused and broken, but alive and possibly willing. He grinned wickedly at the thoughts of the punishment that the man Ryan would undergo for treating the goblin king's girl with such disrespect. She was his girl, his future, his queen.

_AN: Oooooooooooh! What's Jareth going to do? Mwahahahahahaha so anyways… I thank all of you beautiful people who reviewed my last chapter and the one who decided to follow my story! I want you guys to know I love having your reviews and that you three are the first people (that I don't know) to review or follow any of my stories!_

_Yes this chapter is another short one, my apologies, but I needed to build a nice little foundation for the two stories! Next one there probably won't be any J/S interaction but soon my pretties soon! *Lowers head ominously, smirks, and chuckles darkly* _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: ME NO OWN LABYRINTH!_

_AN: Well, now it has been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry I just made my school softball team and between softball, school, and chores I'm dead tired! I have been on a recent music kick for Metallica's "Unforgiven" and I have absolutely no reason why I just said that… Well anyway here is the next chapter! I am also posting a link to a you-tube version of "Wonderwall" the song by Oasis to my profile so please check it out! The words might be in the next chapter and I'll try to make some Sarah/Jareth interaction happen so... PLEASE LEAVE A CONTRIBUTION IN THE LITTLE BOX!_

My senses slowly regained focus. I stared in open-mouthed horror at the girl passed out on the floor; the scene had been distorted in my crystal globe but seeing it in reality made my black heart skip a beat. Sarah was wounded badly. Was it a possibility she could…? No, I told myself assertively. She would survive as long as breath still circulated through my body, she was mine. My future. My queen.

I started as the gunshot jerked me from my thoughts and watched as Ryan's thin lips twisted into a wicked smile. I watched the deadly silver projectile hurtle through the air towards Sarah's unconscious form. Time began to slow as I felt magic surge forth gradually time came to a complete stop as did the bullet.

I stepped forward regally plucking the pellet out of the air. I tossed it carelessly aside and time restarted with barely a thought. I watched the twisted sneer of the repulsive man transform into first a look of confusion and then to one of fear. Imperiously, I stood before him fists balled up and pressed against my hips, head cocked mockingly, feather soft white hair teased out from my shoulders by an otherworldly wind. I knew my eyes were multicolored pools of anger that the man could drown in for all I care.

"Who are you?" the man asked boldly "Get outta my house!"

I smirked at him "Why the girl called for me so I came. You will not harm her. Ever. Again." I told him shortly.

"Yeah. Right." The little man bit out "She is mine and I will do with her what I wan' to." He half slurred.

I could take it no longer, before I was aware of my actions my hand was stinging and the human man was on the floor clutching his head with his grimy hands. Blood dripped from his fingers, slightly translucent with alcohol. The man rocked, whimpering in pain. In a blind rage I crushed my riding boot into his rib cage smiling triumphantly at the loud crack I heard with each impact. I swung my fist into his jaw again the force sending him screaming into the floor until darkness finally claimed him and he fell limp, unconscious.

I smiled again, a true smile it had been so long since I had really smiled, since Sarah had left me I realized with a start. My love for her was on the brink of obsession, I would have to halt its progress until she awoke and I could convince her to return my feelings. She would be with no other; I would not stand for it!

I scooped her into my arms noting with satisfaction that she reacted to my warm embrace pleasingly, burrowing her face in my silk shirt and reaching up to wrap her thin arms around my neck. I smiled again as I turned and transported both of us from the bloody room into the white cleanliness of my infirmary.

**Back in Sarah's room**

In the corner a dark figure smiled mutinously "Oh Jareth you will lose everything this time boy. I will win." It muttered viciously. The shade slunk across the room to the unconscious Ryan entering through his open mouth to manifest into his dark thoughts. Ryan opened his eyes suddenly and instead of his regular cold green his eyes were deep pits of black. He growled as he sat up, darkness reaching out its fingers to wrap all of his injuries, healing them. Darkness claimed his heart and Ryan died but the shadow remained, smiling through it's new form.

_*Ohhhhhh unexpected twist! Who is this mysterious shadow? Not to mention the fact Sarah still hasn't awoken! Will she survive? I would also like to thank all my reviewers and I hope that next time I post I'll have more to thank so review! Until next time my curious readers!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: … If you haven't gotten the message by now than you need major help… but I'll say it again for all of you slow people out there. I. Do. Not. Own. Labyrinth._

_AN: Well I'm back! This chapter will be from Sarah's point of view not Jareth's! This will confuse those of you who do not bother to read my author's notes! So please enjoy and leave a review! They make the world (however dreary it may be) a better and more exciting place!_

I floated. The black void had swallowed me and I just floated. Unfeeling, unseeing, unhearing, I wasn't even blessed with a dream. Even though it would be torturous considering that every dream I had had since the Labyrinth happened was about _him_. The way his lips would feel upon mine, his fingers caressing my hair, the tender way he would rest his hands upon my hips as we danced, swaying gently to the rhythm, his eyes gazing dreamily into my own with love. In my day dreams I could see it, all of it but by night I had nightmares. The final encounter with the man haunted me. If only I had reached out, taken his offer, loved him, feared him, did as he said then my life would be so much better!

As these thoughts began to break through the black void of nothingness I realized that in fact I was not dead but on the contrary was very much alive. I swam into consciousness slowly not really wanting to wake up. I opened my eyes, still in a trancelike state and noticed with a start that I did not recognize my surroundings.

The walls were white. Unnaturally so and they seemed to blend into the gleaming white tiled floor until you could not see where the surfaces met. The ceiling was also white but it was flecked with tiny black dots sprinkled across the surfaces like pepper. The air smelled of antiseptic and it reminded me of a hospital which in fact with closer inspection I realized that was indeed what it was.

I was laid out on white bed linens that were stained red which I realized, much to my horror, was my own blood. The bed, like the room was entirely white. The whiteness of the room was becoming dizzying when a flash of color caught my eye.

It was the goblin king, sitting peacefully in the chair in the corner of the room. He wore a baggy poet's shirt and black tights that left little to the imagination like always. His tight leather gloves encased his long nimble fingers across which a crystal danced. His white blonde hair was wild, spiking in every direction like a porcupine. His mismatched eyes gazed at me intently, one blue and one brown. Enchanting eyes, frightening eyes, mysterious eyes, dangerous eyes, beautiful eyes, captivating eyes and they were _his_.

Lost in my daydreams I didn't notice the Goblin King had moved until I felt his pleasantly warm breath upon my neck. Slowly I turned and shyly met his eyes. We stayed like that for a moment before I felt him sit gracefully on the edge of the bed. His gloved hand caressed my cheek, his thumb gently stroking it and he opened his mouth and did the last thing I suspected him to do, he began to sing.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

When he finished he stood and smirked at me. That smirk I had come to long for over the years. "I expected more from you Sarah." He mocked before returning to his seat.

My mouth hung agape, unhinged to the point to where I was doing a fine impression of a demented goldfish. When I found my voice I was displeased with how shaky it sounded "Why?"

Jareth's smirk widened "Why what?" he asked tauntingly.

I felt my anger surface "Why did you bring me back here, Jareth?!"

He looked at her disapprovingly "Call me "your highness" or "your majesty" but you will not call me Jareth." He told her sternly "and as to why you are here, you did wish yourself away. I would also like to point out how you wished yourself away to ME not the goblins. Therefore you are mine." He drawled in his English accent.

To say the least I was stunned. I had just been informed that I would be owned by a man I hardly knew. Well it wouldn't be the first time I thought ruefully. "I… um…" I stuttered before falling into a shocked silence.

Jareth rose from his chair and strutted to the door. His hand on the door knob he turned to look back at me. "Until next time dear Sarah, mine." He told her before smirking and striding out of the room.

_*Well this was quick! I'm so very proud (and tired. And sore.) but anyway I hope you enjoy and I would also like to say a few things about how Jareth acted towards Sarah. First of all for all you Sarah/Jareth fans out there (like myself) do not fret! The way Jareth is acting won't last! For all of you guys who wanted an unhappy Jareth from the denial here you go! Enjoy it while it lasts! So remember: REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth! (Although I really wish I did own Jareth hahaha)_

_AN: I really hope you guys aren't going to kill me! I'm hoping that this chapter clears up any of the Jareth/Sarah fan's worries! _

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why am I treating her this way? I asked myself angrily. Sarah, my precious Sarah, had just sat their looking at me in that way that practically said "I love you Jareth." with those bottle green eyes of hers. Oh how cruel those eyes could be!

In my rage I turned to the stone wall and punched it with all the strength my tense body could muster. Am I forever cursed to not only be king of the idiotic goblins but the king of horrible first impressions as well? Well nothing to be done about it now I thought, absently snapping my fingers to replace the leather gloves that now had a tear over the knuckles and was smeared with blood. I ignored my crass subjects and swept into my study.

I had always loved my study. It retained a homely atmosphere even in the unwelcoming castle that surrounded it so that could comfort me any time of day. The walls of the room were a deep ruby that glowed with a warm inviting atmosphere. The carpets were a sparkling gold that refracted the light giving the room a magical appearance. The cedar desk stood boldly in the center of the room surrounded by bookshelves that were filled with old tomes. The books gave the room a comfortingly musty smell. Behind the cluttered desk stood an elegant throne-like chair made of ebony wood and embroidered silk.

I reclined angrily in my chair and automatically my hand came up to cup my face. I pondered on what I had said to the poor girl. She was once again within my grasp so why do I push her away so? In the ballroom when I had held her the world seemed to slow and I truly felt like a king in that moment. I had held everything but now when the world was falling down around her ears instead of being with her and holding her close I was shoving her away from me as though she were a disease.

The way she had looked at me had made it far worse. The hope, love, and adoration had been in her eyes, but those cruel eyes had changed with my first utterance after the song. They had turned broken, hurt, and cruel. She looked at me like I had broken her heart, which I suppose it was possible that I could have done.

Why had that book cursed me so? The book the girl had loved so much. She had found it in that precious park of hers the day after her mother had left. Of course it had been from me and it was no coincidence she had been the one to find it. The moment she had touched it, it had taken her dreams and used them to form the Labyrinth and the way I was. Her dreams had shaped the world I lived in and therefore everything in that book was entirely true. I was destined to be her prince charming she dreamed of so often.

These thoughts eventually led to the thought that they always did. What if the girl had fallen in love with the king of the goblins? Would I have loved her if their roles had been reversed? No I suppose I would have hated her. So why did she fall in love with me? That little voice in the back of my head responded to this doubt easily. It was meant to be. I paused. I never could reject this fact for I did believe it was indeed meant to be.

I sighed heavily and dragged my exhausted form from the inviting embrace of the chair. I walked to the shelf that I most frequented and pulled a worn leather book carefully off of the second shelf. The careworn leather opened at the spine softly as my gloved fingers caressed the yellowed pages. I closed my eyes inhaling the aroma wafting from the sheet. I had long before memorized the words.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help." I sighed again running my fingers over the golden letters on the front that read "Labyrinth" eyes still closed I imagined my precious Sarah doing the exact same thing many, many times each day.

I opened my eyes, closed the book, and replaced it on the shelf. I spun on my boot heel and walked out of a different door that hadn't been there when I entered, it dissolved into the wall after I had passed though the portal and into my bed chambers.

I flopped down tiredly on the elegant four poster bed fully clothed and lie there waiting for sleep to drag me into the recesses of my mind and away from thoughts of Sarah. Tomorrow I would have to do something I would not enjoy; I would have to apologize to her for my behavior so that I could even have a chance with the girl. I frowned deeply as tendrils of the blissful darkness finally entwined my mind and dragged me into the darkness of sleep.

_*Poor Jareth he can't do anything right can he? Well so yes I really hope this gave you some answers as to why Jareth is being such a butt. He says he's going to apologize but can he bring himself to actually do it? Is there a reason he's acting this way towards Sarah? A plan perhaps? We'll just have to wait to find out I guess! Thanks to all my reviewers and followers you guys (and my friends who are constantly like "update now or I will hurt you!") are the only reasons I'm still writing this miserable excuse for a love story! So review so I can make this miserable excuse for a love story into a fitting romance full of treachery and love! So REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: For the nine billionth time, I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH!_

_AN: I would like to thank all of my reviewers and the people who have decided to follow this story and the beautiful person that favorited this story! The shadow will return in this chapter and you will all feel sorry for Jareth! Now read and then click this magical little button at the bottom of the screen that says review!_

I stared at the white door, mouth open in shock. I stared at the spot _he_ had sat, legs draped casually over the arm of the snowy hospital chair. I thought fondly back to that devilish smirk he had flashed me, showing off his perfect pointed teeth. A shiver traveled the length of my spine as I thought of his angelic voice, the music softly caressing me as he sang.

My thoughts soon drifted to what he had said. "I don't think anybody feels the way I do about you now" What could he have been implying? That he loved me? I highly doubted this but still hope is nearly impossible to kill so it still shone like a beacon through my heart.

The spot on my bed where he had sat was still warm, I realized with a low groan so soft it could have been the whisper of the wind whistling through a valley. I stepped out of the small bed and glanced down at my attire. I was barefoot with a flimsy white nightgown that, much to my embarrassment, had a plunging neckline that went down far enough to border on decent.

I ambled around the room searching the three doors until I found the closet. It was, of course the last door I tried because that is just my luck. I walked in the closet my bottle green eyes taking in all the wonderful colors and textures. The styles ranged anywhere from simple cotton dresses to elegant ball gowns made of silken finery.

Timidly, I stretched out a hand to feel one of the simpler cotton dresses. It was emerald green with a close-cut neckline. I pulled off the nightgown and, tossing it aside, I slipped the soft green dress over my head sighing as it fell into place, lightly resting on my shoulders, swooping in to fit to my form and then kicking out at the last part to drape off my waist loosely.

I pulled on some silk emerald slippers and padded over to the mirror. I gasped at the sight of the beautiful dress against my bruised skin and matted chocolate hair. My new attire gave me inspiration and I hurried into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

After a nice long shower I pulled on the same outfit and walked to the dresser picking up the brush I found there. The brush was ornate and it seemed to mould to my hand as I gently tugged at the wet knots. After about fifteen minutes the snarls unfurled and I smoothed it out smiling into the mirror, pleased with my reflection for the first time since my wedding. I slowly walked to the bedroom door.

My hand on the knob I took one last glance back into the room, almost dreading what I was about to do and then swung the door open forcefully and hurried down the hall toward a goblin I noticed.

The goblin's skin was green and he wore a canvas shirt and pants that were draped across his slim figure, hanging loosely on his shoulders. His dirty, childish face framed sunken orange eyes and, like a moldy cherry topping off a gross ice cream flavor a pan perched precariously on his little round head. "You little goblin" I started sweetly. He looked up at me fear evident in his little face "Where is the king? Could you bring me too him? I need to speak to him."

His bright eyes gazed into mine for a moment as if to see if I was really asking this "You… want… to… see… kingy? He responded slowly. I nodded and he grunted and hurried down the hall gesturing for me to follow him. I took a deep breath _well here goes nothing! Come on feet!_

**Jareth's room**

_I watched the graceful figure sleep peacefully on the bed and chuckled to myself darkly. He was too far gone now. He would push the girl away and I would be free. Free to take her. Free to have my way. Free to kill her, slowly killing the man sleeping a few feet in front of me as well. Both the Goblin king and the girl would die torturous deaths._

If anyone had walked into the room when the figure was having these dastardly thoughts one would have seen an unnaturally dark spot near the king's bed post. If one had looked really close he too would have seen a black splotch creeping, growing right above the king's left brow. Someone would have noticed the look of pain crossing the man's face. If looked at a little harder than even that you could see the outline of a stocky man in that dark shadow. He would have strawberry blonde hair, glowing black pits for eyes, and grey jogging pants with a look of malicious satisfaction spreading over his features. The look would make any grown man want to run and jump in his grave before _he _could get to him. If they were to describe the figure they would only be able to call him, as many foolish mortals had, _the devil._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN LABYRINTH?! (if u answered yes then I have another question for you "ARE YOU ON CRACK!?"_

_AN: So well… are you guys hating this story because if you are I would greatly appreciate knowing why so I can fix it! Alright NEW CHARACTER! Yep I have another! So anybody that can guess who he is just from what I write here gets an invisible hug from Jareth! So please leave your review!_

I crept around the corner of the darkened hallway, left hand brushing the cool stone to keep from running into the wall. I could not see the wall, although I normally have perfect night vision this could only mean one thing; magic. Seeing a pair of big yellow eyes begin to come toward me, I froze, my heart beating rapidly, until they passed, I could not afford being discovered in the hallway that goes only to the king's bedchambers!

The patrolling creature with the lantern eyes again swept its gaze across my invisible body. One could only look so close as to see one that bled into the shadows. I ran a hand through my damp strawberry hair and quietly exhaled.

As I did, a plot began to form in my mind; clouding all important thoughts of the situation. The idea sprouted leaving little sprouts in place of the seeds; it was coming together, my plot to break two hearts. I still needed to convince the girl that he was unmannered and rude and impossible to live with, _forever _this thought bringing back a painful memory of a song he once sang to her "_It's only forever, not long at all." _I growled low in my throat, she would be mine! That crown stealer would not have her!

A loud shout from somewhere near me brought me back from those thoughts "Hey, this guy isn't a goblin! Gets hims!" the goblins lunged for the shadowy figure as one.

I stumbled in shock, and using this moment's hesitation, they grasped my ankles. The goblin's numbers seemed to be multiplying as the seconds passed until the goblins covered every square inch of my prone body.

Lying face-down on the cold floor covered by goblins made me nervous, they would take me to the king and then I'd be dead for sure! The thought to struggle barely crossed my mind before the tiny creatures had bindings on my wrists and feet. I sighed in dismay "How stupid can you be Daimon?" I asked myself harshly.

The goblin that seemed to be the leader shifted his weight for a moment as I watched him, still on the floor. He seemed to come to a decision and he called for _him._ "OH KINGY!" The goblin crowed in squeaky, rough voice "We gots a man for you!"

Almost immediately the room of goblins was engulfed in loads of glitter and the scent of the king's magic assaulted my nose. My heart skipped a beat as the glitter died down and I discovered I was still on the floor, only I was back in the king's bedroom. The king was awake and sat on the edge of his bed, looking rather displeased at the prospect of a captive.

I stood with much difficulty with my bound limbs and all. "Well it's been a long time, Goblin King." The picturesque figure just remained still on the bed looking at me with hatred. I chuckled arrogantly "What's wrong _Jareth_ do you not know who I am?"

His head whipped around with the mention of his name, I smiled revealing mortal teeth. "Do not patronize me prisoner." He said venom evident in his tone. "I will be referred to as "Your majesty, or your highness" to you"

I glared at him for a moment "Of course your _highnesty" _I said smirking at what I had implied. The king glared at me for another moment before I continued "Why so grumpy Goblin king? Is it because I woke you from your little _nap?" _I said sarcasm dripping off of every word.

I pouted "Well then I guess you haven't a clue as to who I am." The king looked sharply at me "You're getting slower _brother." _

_AN: I'd just like to remind you to guess as to who this one is! I introduced him earlier in the story and this is the only chapter he's had to himself! So guess! I hoped you enjoyed and now; REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. SO. DON'T. ASK._

_AN: I was seriously thinking about making you guys wait until next weekend… but then lolgirl reviewed! So you guys should thank her! Alright, enjoy! _

_Lolgirl: Thanks for reviewing and you're really close as to whom he is. Just look back to the first time the shadow showed up, take a look the final sentence an you might get it. If not, then you'll have to wait, keep reading, and find out!_

I stared at the visitor, mouth hung open in shock revealing my pointed teeth. "B-b-brother? You're dead." I said still in shock.

The man smirked at me "Yes well I was forced to take a new form… it's quite depressing the physical shape this man was in."

I silently regained my composure "That's Sarah's husband's body." I stated.

"Well yes thank you for noticing Captain Obvious." He taunted. "Really, I expected better choice from this _smart_ girl who defeated your Labyrinth so many years ago."

I snarled and he started to pick at the waist of his pants arrogantly. "This means the man is dead does it not?"

"Of course, he was so badly wounded it wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't interfered. Thanks to your little rage he would have bled to death anyway, so I took advantage of the situation." I nodded gravely.

He met my gaze "You are aware that the entire kingdom knows of your _affair_?" I asked.

"Yes, the queen of the shadows sends her hate to you brother."

"As expected. So now how did you come to survive?"

"The darkness shrouded my soul. My soul survived, although tainted, but my body died. I will survive, forever feeding…"

Here I cut him off, my mismatched eyes flashing dangerously "Your carnivorous soul." I finished for him "You can't have her."

His eyes widened and he visibly winced "I would never harm such beauty, never consume such porcelain perfection." He said offended. "She is too good for you brother! She holds both our hearts but only one of us will hold hers!" he said in a challenging tone.

I glared once more "You are dead."

"You have no claim to the girl!"

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him before transporting him into an oubliette.

I fell silent and dragged into my study tiredly. I flopped down into the chair and rested my head feeling that Sarah was out and about. _Probably looking for you _the thought gave me chill bumps and an unfamiliar warmth in the pit of my stomach.

I sat a little straighter, plastering an arrogant smirk on my thin lips as a knock on the door woke me from my reverie. "Come in." I boomed. Happy that not a single ounce of anxiety broke into my voice. My door opened and in swept a pale girl, no a woman, in an emerald green dress and slippers. Her raven hair tumbled down her shoulders, a few strands flying out to tickle her serious face. Her eyes flashed with all the old strength and defiance of her childhood but a new emotion was also captured in those expressive eyes of hers; sadness. Her lips were full and a deep cherry red; to me they looked soft and almost inviting. She flashed me a small, weak smile, so quick that, in blinking, I almost missed it.

Sighting this I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Slowly, I rose from my perch, not hiding the fact that I was looking her over, eyes lingering at the blush that stained her pale cheeks at the attention. I smiled my approval "So my dear, what brings you here?"

_AN: Thanks much to all who have been reading. Yada yada yada. I invite you to try to kill me for this chapter. Just know that I am certainly not the kind to lay down and die (Song lyrics from Adrenaline by Bush). Well if you would like to check out my new one-shot "Mine forevermore" then be my guest. I just had a sudden inspiration, nothing major. So now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review! They make the world go round!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING CALLED LABYRINTH!_

_AN: Alrighty then. I am so proud! I finally got around to drawing a character from my own book! Ok sorry don't destroy me. Yes, it has been 2 whole weeks. Sorry. So without further ado: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

I stared at the door; hand on the crystal door knob listening to Jareth rant to someone who sounded strangely like Ryan. Taking a deep, shaky breath I knocked and waited for the "Enter" That signaled his preparedness to speak to me.

Turning the knob I entered the room, well aware of his appraising gaze upon my figure. His lips parted slightly as he stared in awe. I was aware my lips were parted also and the fact that I was staring at him. He looked handsome in a baggy poets shirt with a plunging neckline, tight breeches that left next to nothing to the imagination, and polished black leather riding boots that if one would only look one could see their reflection. As always, his feathery golden hair spiked wildly in every direction, creating a halo around his head. He looked enchanting.

"Jareth" my chest swelled with pride at how calm I sounded. "Why is it that you brought me here?"

He looked at me for a moment more "Sarah" I shivered, he said my name in a way that made it sound like a caress "You my dear, wished yourself away to me. You are mine."

"So I've heard. But we both know that's not the only reason I'm here." My eyes began to wander about the study, taking in its quiet elegance. "Is it?" I finished eyes after finishing a circuit of the room came to rest on his blue and brown ones.

He sighed "No it is not. But it is of no consequence why you are here." His stormy eyes flashed dangerously, daring me to pursue the subject.

Defiantly, wanting an adventure, I accepted his silent challenge. "Oh but it is my _dear._" I mocked his British accent.

He flinched at having his words and accent thrown in his face. I stood stock still, eyes trained on him as he unfolded his body from the chair. Jareth then prowled over to where I was standing a wicked grin gracing his face, shooting chills down my spine.

He must have seen me shiver because he then teased "Did a goose walk over your grave?" I shook my head signaling no "Ah then Sarah mine I suppose you are _scared_ of me?"

I glared at him only succeeding in drawing a long chuckle from him. "So I'm right? The great Sarah Williams is afraid of _me?_" I held my silence knowing he would just turn anything I said against me.

Whilst we were trading verbal jabs at each other three things escaped my notice. One, I had totally forgotten what I'd come in here for. Two I failed to notice the shadowy corner of the room that a figure stood in, enshrouded in darkness. Last I, lost in thought failed to notice Jareth's arm had snaked its way, entwining my waist, pulling me against his chest.

By the time these discoveries were made the last one over shadowed all of them. My breath started to come in short gasps, my neck went limp making my head fall back on his exposed chest, hairless and smooth but muscular and well toned, his scent assaulted my senses, he smelled spicy, and dark. Like a meadow under the full moon. My knees turned to jelly and he caught me as I fell, picking me up bridal style.

His full lips parted in a smirk as he looked at me. "A penny for your thoughts?" my voice came out a husky whisper.

His shoulders rose and fell rapidly in a silent chortle "Oh, my thoughts are worth much more to me than that!" his voice was also a whisper. His eyes glinted and we were back in my room, gingerly he lowered me back to my bed. He tarried for a moment longer before turning and disappearing in a cloud of glitter. My heart constricted with loss before registering the fact that consciousness was fleeing. Black dots danced in my vision, mesmerizing me until finally, I was lulled into a deep sleep.

_*Well here it is hope you're happy! If you're not then suck it up! Tell me if you want to but I won't do anything to change! So well have a nice wait if you have decided you like this fanfiction, get used to my sense of humor, deal with your disappointment, and review, review, review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: No I do not own Labyrinth or "White Wedding" By Billy Idol._

_AN: Alright, I'll admit it, I was in a horrid mood last I wrote. Now I'm not but it has been awhile hasn't it? Yes well, if you wish to destroy me… then so be it. ADVANCE TOWARD ME BROTHEREN! So R&R! ENJOY!_

I awoke. Yes I awoke! Wait what? Last I checked I was trying to talk to Jareth sensibly… Oh no. Jareth?!

Right then my situation came rushing forth in my mind as if to say "_dang girl, you really got yourself into this one deep"_ I could imagine the smirk that he'd be wearing right now. That cruel, teasing, oh-so-delectable, twist of his lips that, just glimpsing could send shivers down my spine, the sinfully joyous feeling that overcomes me when my body's informants tell me I'm in _his_ power!

I shook my head and crawled from the warm bed covers. _Darn him. If I can't even remain conscious around him how in the heck am I supposed to converse with the man?_

_But he is so amazingly, distractingly, beautiful. He is the darkness of a moonless night. You are the sunlight of midday. You are the yin to his yang._

This train of thought was stopped before I began to fantasize about… things… not exactly appropriate…

It took me a _really_ long time to notice I was not alone in the room. In fact I didn't actually notice the goblin king until he was practically breathing down my neck! When I finally did notice him I became acutely aware he was saying something and that both his arms were wrapped around me, his body pressed against mine.

My mind sluggishly became aware of these minor facts, then I began to process he was _singing _again. My eyes closed against my will, I leaned against him, feeling the deep resonating sounds in his chest and listened blissfully to the song.

_Hey little sister, what have you done?  
Hey little sister, who's the only one?  
Hey little sister, who's your superman?  
Hey little sister, who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister, shotgun_

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

Hey little sister, who is it you're with?  
Hey little sister, what's your vice or wish?  
Hey little sister, shotgun, oh yeah  
Hey little sister, who's your superman?  
Hey little sister, shotgun

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

Hey little sister, what have you done?  
Hey little sister, who's the only one?  
I've been away for so long  
I've been away for so long  
I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

There is nothing fair in this world  
There is nothing safe in this world  
And there's nothing sure in this world  
And there's nothing pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world

Start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day to start again

The music was like his caress, tempting, alluring, delightful and yet disappointingly fleeting. I reopened my eyes to find the Goblin King in one of those Holy-crap-I-have-to-be-dreaming positions. The man in all his intimidating Goblin King regalia was bent to one knee, holding one of my hands in a delicate embrace. His bare hand sent thrills through my fingertips as he pushed on a ring; Thin and delicate, onto my likewise finger. I gawked openly.

"Sarah" his eyes pleaded with me.

"Jareth..?" I said incredulously.

"Please I have this period of grace from my brother's dastardly schemes to capture your heart. Precious, please, all I ask of you is that you marry me. Marry me Sarah. Make me the happiest man fey or otherwise ever to live in this world! Please…" his voice was thoroughly desperate.

Something clicked. The song, "white wedding" I got it now! Something inside me said _yes, yes, yes! Sarah why are you hesitating? Jump into his arms, kiss him feverishly and when you're done neither of you will know which way is up and which is down. _

But then the positively evil side of her came onto the scene. This side was the merciless minx he'd known years ago. _Have some fun! Live dangerously! Make _his_ feelings hang in the balance this time. Don't go so far as to blatantly refuse… but perhaps a "Let me think about it" might do to cause him stress! _This, of course, was the triumphing side.

Upon returning from my internal struggle, I realized his stormy eyes, dark with unbridled desire were staring up at me as though saying _So… What do you say? Come away with me, be my wife, love me, don't fight me Sarah, oh please!" _I hesitated but the voice was much stronger than his silent pleas.

"Let me think about it. I'll tell you my decision later." I told him boldly. He sighed audibly and rose slowly from his kneeling position.

"I won't rush you. But please remember my sanity hangs in the balance here! Dinner is in an hour. I don't suppose you'd like a moonlit picnic?" I nodded "Wonderful! I'll ask cook to prepare it for us! Please do meet me in the throne room!" He leaned down and his lips brushed mine swiftly.

_Oh no you don't buster! You're _not _getting away that easily. You just proposed to me for God's sake! _With agility almost inhuman I seized his head forcing his lips back onto mine. Starting at the corner of his mouth I took control, working until my lips covered his in a feverish, searing kiss that left my head spinning.

I jerked back. He looked as appalled by my brashness as I was. I watched intently as what had just occurred processed in his mind slowly. First he looked at me in utter amazement and then a trembling finger reached up to brush his own lips.

His senses seemed to be returning and he smirked at me before his mouth hungrily came crashing down on my own. I smiled beneath his lips loving every second of it. He tasted like starlight and magic. Instinctively, I let my hands rest on his chest as his roamed over my body freely, without restraint.

I knew I had his attention so why did it have to be so hard to stop? YOU LOVE HIM! My mind responded in step. JUST ACCEPT HIS PERPOSAL AND BE DONE WITH IT!

I pulled away, getting myself out of the potentially dangerous situation effectively. I cleared my throat "So dinner…?"

"What? Oh yes right! Dinner! It can be _just us two_ in the rose garden." Jareth said. I nodded and relaxed ever so slightly.

"I'll see you in an hour J- I mean Goblin King." I stumbled for words.

He smiled at me in that devil-may-care way of his "Oh my dear precious Sarah. You had it right earlier. Call me _Jareth._ I look forward to dinner, my love!" he said this and disappeared, leaving me to my own devices to prepare for dinner.

_*Holy cow this chapter is really, really long! I hope you enjoyed this one and comment so that I might improve (and to motivate me to get the next chapter done quicker). So GOODNIGHT GOBLIN LOVERS OF THE WORLD!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth!_

_AN: So… it seems you all enjoyed my fluff chapter! Yes I was extremely excited when, upon returning home I already had 4 reviews! That was positively exhilarating! So now I'm determined to respond faster! Also, I hope you think I picked the right song for this chapter! If you didn't then please put a song you'd like me to check out! If I like one of those songs better I'll revise the chapter with that song in it instead! So I'll shut up now so you can read! R&R!_

_That _cheating_ little _brat!

_How _dare _he? Does the man think he can just go and butt into _my _perfectly _fair_ plans? I mean as mother used to say all is fair in love and war but still… Banish me to an oubliette… we'll see about that!_

In this dark, damp hole underneath the Labyrinth, location known only to Jareth and possibly the grounds keeper Hoggle, a man sat. Strawberry blonde hair matted, black eyes glowing with anger, pudgy fists clenched in anger, and a scowl fit to permanently twist his face. As he sat there, blood boiling, a dark shade began to seep onto the floor like oil leaking from a machine. The oil abruptly stopped growing and promptly the, now empty body, collapsed limply onto the floor never to rise again.

_Ryan is spent. _A voice that sounded as though two people were speaking, one lagging slightly creating an echoing effect, the voice was raspy and snakelike. The patch of oil slowly began to form a creature. Bipedal, and humanoid although its voice made it sound like a viper lying in wait for its chance to strike, it looked as innocent as a mere shadow well until you realized said shadow could swallow your soul in darkness, thus killing you.

Really thinking about it, Daemon was quite terrifying! Humanoid and alien at once! Conceited, egotistical, and worst of all, used to getting just what he wanted when he wanted it! What does the man want now? Well that's an easy one. He wants Sarah's complete and utter soul to himself! He wants Sarah for himself and who is currently busy with attempts to capture her heart? Jareth, his brother!

In his shadow form it was a simple task to slip out of the oubliette and into the goblin castle, just in time to witness a scene that made him even angrier. He felt like he could kill a thousand men just to get to that one girl's closely guarded heart!

_Oh, Jareth you should just write _desperate _on your _forehead_ in bold! You're making the fact quite obvious anyway! I mean "Please I have this period of grace from my brother's dastardly schemes to capture your heart. Precious, please, all I ask of you is that you marry me. Marry me Sarah. Make me the happiest man fey or otherwise ever to live in this world! Please…"_

_I'm going to gag! My brother the romantic sop in tights! HA! He has no chance! I will defeat his _desperate_ kingly self and he will regret _ever_ messing with _my girl!

Jareth began to sing that haunting, familiar melody of White Wedding. _That old song? Surely you actually thought ahead brother!_

As these thoughts were crossing his head he noticed a few touched tears ran down Sarah's high cheekbones, curving inward to drip off her chin like diamonds. Her beautiful diamonds falling down. _So she reacts to songs? She likes music huh? Well I can sing just as well if not better than my brother! _

After kissing her breathless Jareth left the room with the promise of a very _intimate_ dinner ahead of them and he stalked in from his darkened corner of the room. The shade crept up behind the raven haired beauty sitting in front of the room's vanity. He had no reflection (no not like a vampire more like he just didn't want to be seen) so she did not notice his presence until he began to sing.

His voice was rougher, harder, less smooth than his brother's. Jareth's singing was like dark chocolate, rich, smooth, and sinful whereas Daemon's was more jagged and gruff.

Daemon lowered his mouth to her ear and spoke in a breathy tone, knowing that every word was sending his hot breath onto the delicate shell of her ear.

"_Tonight we drink to youth  
And holding fast to truth  
I don't want to lose what I had as a boy.  
My heart still has a beat  
But love is now a feat.  
As common as a cold day in LA.  
Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?_

Love hurts...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive.  
Love sings,  
When it transcends the bad things.  
Have a heart and try me,  
'cause without love I won't survive.

I'm fettered and abused,  
I stand naked and accused  
Should I surface this one man submarine?  
I only want the truth  
So tonight we drink to youth!  
I'll never lose what I had as a boy.  
Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?

Love hurts...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive.  
Love sings,  
When it transcends the bad things.  
Have a heart and try me,  
'cause without love I won't survive" 

As quickly as the ghostly voice appeared it receded into the darkness fading away. A fleeting glimpse in the mirror of what he had once been, and he was gone. The only proof Sarah had of him being there was a single red rose left beside her. The rose, a symbol of everlasting love, without Sarah's knowledge the man had given her his heart both metaphorically and literally. Daemon had cut out his own heart, and it took the color of blood and the form of a rose, and left it lying on her vanity for her to discover and keep. Tied to the rose was a small tag that read simply, in extravagant handwriting:

_To: The Keeper of my heart_

_Guard it well._

_*Alright! The song lyrics are from Incubus "Love Hurts" which of course I do not own! Please tell me how I'm doing! Please review! (especially if the end made you sniffle a little) Oh and by the way on my profile are now links to Love Hurts and White Wedding (from chapter 10) so watch those! Now I hope you enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: I'm not rich; therefore I do not own Labyrinth._

_AN: Alright I realize some of you were creeped out by the whole "cut out his heart" deal. That was metaphorical. So yes… read and review!_

_Another stalker… wonderful! _

I paced my room slowly. After the mysterious man sang to me I had finished preparing for dinner feeling no more than half way real. The thoughtful daze was full of emotions, warring emotions, arguing emotions; half of me says "give in to Jareth you dork! You love him so just go!" but the rational part of me tells me that giving in is a really bad idea. What am I to do?

Could feelings of love and hate exist for the same man? Could I learn to love a man I once hated? Can fear turn to love? Fear? Do I fear him? All these questions and so many more… am I ever going to figure out my life?

When I finally got finished dressing I found myself in a powder blue dress with puffy sleeves and a long gown that swept in to tap my waistline only to kick right back out to cover the ground both before and after I walk on it. Apparently Jareth knows me better that I thought because he apparently knows that I can't walk in high heels, because he had me once more in silken flats. My dark hair was woven with tiny silver ornaments that tinkled as I swept along the floor.

I made my way to the rendvous and once I was there I cocked my eyebrow at him, he nodded and my extravagant dress transformed into another of those cotton ones from my closet. This dress looked as though it was made of woven moonbeams and shining silver. I nodded my approval and off we went, him carrying a basket full of food and I just walking alongside him quietly.

We exited the castle threw the front door and then we left the city threw the front gate. Once we were out in the Labyrinth I glanced around. We were in the hedge maze. He must have sensed my dislike for the garbage ladies. Just as we were passing the wise man with the bird hat we heard; "Go on old man! Tell them, it's the first thing you have said that makes sense!" the bird hat urged.

"Oh fine. But if I'm thrown into the bog for it you will go too! Do you hear me hat?"

"Ok!" the argument was apparently over.

"Your Majesty! Please come here!" the bird hat yelled at Jareth.

Jareth sighed heavily and led me over to the hat and bird. "Yes?" he asked impatiently. The old man was sitting on his book throne and sat up straighter.

"_Three must die. Two goblin, one mortal. You have entered the faery crossing. None shall remain unchanged."_ The old man told his prophecy, but his blue eyes began to glow when he got the "one mortal" part. When he finished my heart was pounding. I sneaked a sidelong glance at Jareth; he looked worse off than me! He thanked the man and we began to walk once more.

"Precious, you do know I won't let anything hurt you?" I nodded "Good. No one will harm you ever as long as you are with me! With me…? Hmmm I think you should start sleeping in _my _room so I can keep a better eye on you!" He had a sly smirk on his face now.

"Uh. No. I'd rather stay in _my _room to protect me from _something else_." I said, frowning playfully.

He rolled his eyes "Fine, but I still get my picnic!"

"Alright let's go!" with this he hooked my arm in his and took off through both the hedge maze and the stone maze.

_*I hope you're enjoying this little story of mine! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Love me Dead. STOP ASKING!_

_An: Alright it has been awhile! I'm here though and with a new theme song! YES! I found a really funny song… Love Me Dead by LUDO. Yes I said LUDO! I took the band name to be a sign from God that this was the song for Daemon. You might laugh… or you might wish to kill me. I don't care. This is also the THIRTEENTH chapter. Give that some thought. _o.O_ READ AND REVIEW!_

I sat in the black of night, completely alone, miserable. _Why does she do this to me? It's not possible for a dead man, merely a shade of what he once was, to fall in love. _The room surrounding me was an oubliette. A miserable oubliette in the Labyrinth. Being in this one was my choice though. I wanted to be forgotten. I don't want to be remembered by anyone especially… _Sarah._

Was it possible to lose you purpose in life to your brother? Wait. I've not lost. She never said she hated me. Although she can't love me. It's not possible.

She's a thief, a demon, a horrid ghoul that haunts my soul until the day I die. She won't love me and I will disappear forever. But as my brother would say _It's only forever_ right? Forever is such a long time. I thought back to my days before death. These thoughts brought back the demon that tortures my soul, Philomena. Yes, Philomena the one who never loved me just as I never loved her. It was just a small affair only a few weeks. But no, the court can't stand for her to be untrue to her husband, King of Shadows and so, because I was unneeded and had committed a 'crime' I was killed. Philomena then brought me back using her shadow charms. Naturally by the time I was back walking the world of the living she already had a new lover, so I was banished into a shade form. Forever walking the Underground without a solid form; forced to kill if I wanted to be tangible.

A song streamed out of my mouth. The sound of my voice bounced off of the walls eerily, alone, miserable, heartbroken. A single tear created a path down my cheek as I sang.

_Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
"High maintenance" means you're a gluttonous queen,  
narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit  
then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum  
you're awful, I love you..._

She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead

You're a faith-healer on TV  
You're an office park without any trees  
corporate and cold, gushing for gold-leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart.  
You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous...and sexy!

She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead

Love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy? Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!

She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead

Wha' 'bout this sign on my head  
it says "Oh love me dead!"  
Love me dead! Love me dead! Love me dead!  
Oh...love me dead! 

While singing this song I had no idea whether or not I was singing about Sarah, my lovely new torturous demon whom I actually _loved_, or Philomena, my old demon who I had no feelings for whatsoever. I still sat, slumped over back to the wall, face cradled in my hands.

I looked up. There was a glow. A light in the blackness of the oubliette. There hovering in the dark was an illuminated oval with a picture of Sarah in it. She was looking through it curiously as though she couldn't figure out how it worked. That's when it hit me she was looking in her mirror! A dark smile lit upon my lips. I stood and walked to the oval, straightening my gloves and suit jacket. I then proceeded to leap through the mirror, into Sarah's now-empty bedroom. _She must have left with Jareth on their 'picnic'_ this was my final thought before being sucked through the mirror- vortex into her bedroom.

*_I hope you enjoyed this! I would recommend you go to my account and click on the link so you can hear 'Love Me Dead'. I look forward to your reviews! SO REVIEW PLEASE!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline and well… That might be it. _

_AN: I'm not dead! I have fought the big ugly green monster that is writer's block to bring you another romantic chapter! Please don't kill me! Remember, if I die you won't figure out what happens at the end! Sooooooo… ENJOY!_

He led me to a clearing on the edge of the Labyrinth. The clearing was well-lit and the setting sun turned the world golden. Jareth set the basket in the center and turned toward me "Would you care to sit?" his voice was like black silk, sinful and smooth.

I smiled gently and nodded almost imperceptibly. He then collapsed on the gold-green grass and pulled me to him. I fell right into his lap. He laughed as my face flushed.

His laughter sounded like bells, gentle and soothing, I took a deep breath and curled up against his chest breathing in his scent. I forgot, for just a moment the prophecy, the troubles, the horribleness of my current situation, everything. I could stay like this forever in this beautifully blissful position if it weren't for the fact, that at that one inopportune moment, my stomach chose to growl monstrously loud.

I felt Jareth's chest shake with laughter "Sounds like you're hungry! Let's eat!" I looked up and smiled shyly. His eyes were shining with adoration and he was smiling fit to crack his face right in two! Jareth snaked his arms around me and delved his hands into the basket of food. He pulled out two sandwiches that appeared to be chicken*. I smiled, amused by the implications, he then produced a bottle of peach wine, two crystal wine glasses, and something in a packed container.

I cocked an eyebrow at his choice of wine; he flashed me a devilish smirk. My bottle green eyes rolled of their own accord before he put both hands on my waist and set me on the soft grass to the left of him. He handed me a sandwich and a glass and then proceeded to pour the wine for me. I smiled again and realized I hadn't smiled this much since… since before I was married to that twit Ryan.

He leaned over and laid an open mouthed kiss on my temple. I leaned my head on his strong shoulder and raised the sandwich to my mouth and started eating. It was good, all of it, the sandwich, the cobbler (yes it was also peach what is up with his obsession with this fruit?) and the wine. I told him so and he nodded slightly as he watched the sun sink over the far off hill.

Once we were finished Jareth stole a sidelong glance at me and fell over sideways on top of me. His body had gone limp and he was like a dead weight. I tried to roll him off but I couldn't! Just as I began to think I would never find a way out he moved with inhuman speed to pin me down. I narrowed my eyes playfully and dodged as he tried to plant a kiss on my lips. I heard him whimper and I smiled triumphantly, but my victory was short lived and he pressed his body down against mine, trapping both of my hands. His hands moved up to cup my face and he got his kiss.

He worked against my unmoving mouth with both his jaw and tongue before abruptly releasing me and disappearing in a poof of glitter. It was dark in the field by now and the moon had risen. I heard the _pop _of displaced air behind me but again he was too fast for me. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my shoulder like I giant cat.

By this time I was beginning to see where this was going and I knew it was time to stop him but it felt so good! I wanted him to keep doing whatever the heck he was doing but I knew this would get out of hand. He made up my mind for me when his hand slid sneakily up my shirt to rest on my stomach. I sucked in a deep breath and whispered his name.

"Jareth" I said again, louder now he froze and turned to me.

"Yes, love?" He whispered against my neck.

"This should stop before it gets out of hand. We both know you never do things half way, and I'm not ready." It flew out of my mouth in a rush. He nodded and I felt a rush of wind. Though my eyes were closed I knew we were back in the castle. I felt him spin me around and Jareth pressed a gentle, loving kiss and with a soft _pop _disappeared, leaving me in my room to ponder the events of the day.

_*In case you were wondering what 'implications' Sarah was talking about I would like to say that it was that Jareth had finally found a use for the livestock that roamed his castle on a daily basis! _

_**I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Thanks to all of my loyal readers (if I still have any) and to all of you who reviewed! Also a special shout out to lulipmoran who is the only reason this is up! Leave a review and if you keep bugging me about it… I might not wait like two months before updating! So I bid you adieu monsieurs, madams, and mademoiselles! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I promise. _

_AN: Alrighty! How twisted am I? Yes it is true! I have officially given Daemon a purpose! Now I have a VERY important question for my audience! (if I still have one!) Does Sarah end up with Daemon or Jareth, and why? Think you can guess what lies around the next corner for our heroine? I say go for it! Put your answer in a review and I just might PM you back telling you if you are correct or not! Then again… if you don't want to know the truth then tell me it's just a guess in your review and I'll PM you but I won't tell you if your right, or wrong! MWAHAHAHA! R&R!_

I lifted my head from the seductive embrace ofmya pillow. The moment my nostrils were unblocked a new smell invaded my nose. The same smell that had accompanied that rose. It smelled like bitter almonds and burnt wood. The smell was dangerous and repelling but for some weird reason I was also attracted to it.

My eyes opened cautiously and I saw an inky black shadow spilled across the floor. I whipped around in my bed to find the owner of such an intimdating shadow, but it was not to be, there was no one else in the room. An involuntary shiver flew through my spine. Then a dark, rough voice whispered in my ear "You my dear are very cute when you are vexed."

I turned again and there was nothing but that shadow sprawled on the floor. The shadow looked like it would belong to a regal man in an intimidating cape. He was tall and agile with a stance that reminded me of a dancer. I frowned, the shadow moved and I realized it was it that was talking.

The shadow's hand moved up to trace my jawline. I flinched as it came in contact with my skin, solid as any other hand I'd ever encountered. The shadow seemed to soften and become three demintional. It sat on my bed lightly, with a grace I only knew cats and Jareth to possess. It opened its mouth and spoke once again "I realize you and my brother are on fairly good terms my dear, _Sarah._" His tongue caressed my name and rolled the r sexily. Another shiver traveled the length of my spine. The shade seemed to sense it for it smiled a dangerous smile, showing that it did indeed have teeth. The teeth were sharp as a wolf's.

"What I fear you do not understand is how dangerous my brother is. The Goblin King is not a nice person by any standards, _Sarah." _There he goes again saying my name like that! Who does he think he is?

All of my brain processes screeched to a stop when I felt his hand rest on my lower back. Despite him being a shadow, he was still warm. I smiled blissfully and leaned into it unconsciously. Apparently his thought process died in that instant too because he never got around to finishing that thought.

His arms surrounded my figure, that was still lying down on my side. I felt the warmth of his body pressing against mine, my eyelids drooped and I fell into a deep sleep, encased in some random guy's arms.

**Jareth**

Where is she?! I knew she had an internal clock of some sort as was typical for runners in my Labyrinth, so why was she late for breakfast? I knew there had to be something wrong! I stormed up the stairs into her room. I reached the door and jerked if open frantically. My penetrating eyes were met with an empty room!

How dare she run away NOW? After all that had happened? This was the first thoughts but then came the guilt. What if I had scared her off? What if she was afraid to marry another? Afraid that I would be like Ryan? My heart cried out for her. I dropped to my knees in the center of the room and cried.

It seemed like hours before I finally came to my senses. My eyes were swollen and red from crying so hard and my legs were asleep. I pulled myself together and shakily got to my feet. My eyes roamed the room sulkily and rested on a sealed letter lying on the bed.

I frowned and strode over to it. I picked it up, it was addressed to me but not in Sarah's handwriting. My heart flipped dangerously as I ripped the envelope open trying to read what the note said.

_"Your precious Sarah has chosen brother and it was not you! Say good bye!"_ It was signed with a simple D. My heart broke and I broke down for the second time that day. It was funny, before today the last time I had cried was when Sarah left the first time. Now I was beginning to believe I should just give up!

_*Hehe! Now Please review! Remember to take a guess whether or not Sarah will end up with Jareth or Daemon, or heck even neither of them would be an acceptable answer! Don't forget to tell me why!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth! I however, DO own Daemon…_

_AN: Holy crap! I went all POTO on you here! Yeah, this is major Daemon/Sarah fluff… and I have to say… Daemon… you act like Michael Crawford as the phantom! Minus the hanging on to the gate thing Crawford does… that's majorly cool! For my friends that happen to like my random fluffy chapters… this is one of them! SO R&R! I hope you enjoy!_

Sarah's eyes snapped open the second she felt the room spin. Glitter assaulted her face, shoving its way up her nostrils and into her sinuses and blinding her eyesight. Her fingers clawed at her face, attempting to get the offending substance off.

When she began to be able to make out the color of the glitter she paused. This wasn't Jareth-y glitter, this wasn't normal. It was all black and red. Black like the shadow that had been in her room and red like her own blood. She trembled slightly.

"Cold, my dear?" A man with a velvet voice asked from behind her. She turned and came face to face to the shadow holding her. There were no features, no hair, just a black silhouette that spoke. She shivered again and could've sworn she saw black pit-like eyes flash with malicious intent.

After a long moment she finally managed to stammer out "N-n-n-o" with large tremors racking her body. Now she remembered she had been looking around. The room's walls were made of ruff-cut onyx. It was lit with the flickering light of many candles, each throwing their light upon the walls. The walls refracted the light making the room seem to sparkle. The soft bed she was sitting on had wine colored sheets and comforter. Aside from the extra-large bed there was no furniture, which made sense considering there was no more room in the cave-like room.

The candle light gave the room a very sensual feel to it, which was helped right along when the shadow's elegant hand came to rest on her hand which resided on her upper thigh. His hand grasped hers gently and guided her hand up her own body slowly. When he reached her shoulder he raised it to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles, rising smoothly and urging her off the bed. She followed him as if in a trance.

Her deep green eyes rested on him, watching with an absorbed expression as he moved away from the bed and spun her around to where her head rested on his rather bony chest. She felt his head move down to her ear and his breath ghosted across the shell of her ear as he spoke "Daemon, my dear Sarah. This is my name." though this was all he whispered his voice held a dark, sinful promise in it.

His lips moved to her ear and placed a feathery kiss on it. Then lower, to the soft spot connecting her jaw to the ear. Her eyes closed in bliss as a shiver ran down her spine. He felt it and, chuckling, pulled her closer to where all that was left between their bodies was there clothes. Her eyes snapped open as she realized he hadn't had any clothes or anything else really. It wasn't possible that he had just kissed her ear because he didn't have a mouth!

She spun around and saw a dark vision. The shadow was no longer a shadow or even dead looking. This was a pale man that looked like Jareth, only with jet black, glossy hair. His hair was cut short and unruly. He was lean and wore a pitch black suit with sleeves that were too short. She immediately knew why. The sleeve's length was supposed to make his hands look longer and more elegant, it worked. Her gaze drifted over his body lustily and rested on his lips. His lips were quirked in a smirk on the opposite side of his face than Jareth's.

Sarah's lips were suddenly very, very dry and she had to resist the urge to lick them. The man smiled knowingly and lured her back into his strong arms, she didn't resist him. One of his arms slipped around the front of her body to brace her against him and he rested his head on her shoulder carefully. Sarah found herself wanting more contact; she needed to be closer to him! She turned in his embrace once more only this time she took a step forward, toward him instead of away, the light of the devil dancing in her eyes.

Reaching up, she locked her hands behind his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He paused for a moment, giving her control, before she sparked his interest and he joined her. They were locked in a wild-inferno of a kiss that left both of them smoldering.

_He tastes like darkness_ was the last coherent thought Sarah had before she got caught up in a wild passionate dance that made her brain melt in her head and all thoughts focus on him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth!_

_AN: I'M BACK! Alright this is my new chapter. Don't kill me. I have not directly said either one was dead yet therefore it is most likely neither is dead. Just remain calm and continue reading to find out who Sarah ends up with!_

I stood on the rail of the marble balcony, closed my eyes and focused on the wind whipping around me. My hair flashed in the early morning sunlight and my eyes snapped open, mismatched pits shooting dangerous flames at an unknown enemy. In that same second I felt my body tip backwards into the nothingness of the air. _Lighter than air _I thought. The air wouldn't let me fall.

Freefalling into the dark my eyes narrowed in concentration. My hearing enhanced. I could hear the fearful cries of goblin kind from below my limp form. Twenty feet, ten feet, death! Ah but I must find Sarah, I refuse to die until I find her. So, at the last second I flipped in the air. My arms shrank as they outstretched, the feathers caught the air and I angled my wings against the wind and up I flew like a kite. I breathed. My eyes flashed with defiance once more and off I went to my brother's dwelling.

**Sarah**

_I watched, helpless as he dived with his back turned on the world and crashed gracefully to the ground. Could one even crash gracefully? If it could be done he managed it. He neared the ground. Thirty feet, twenty feet, now ten, now…_

I awoke with a scream. A silent screech that made my entire body convulse violently with demon madness. He had killed himself. There was nothing left to live for. To go on would mean to live the life of a living corpse. Selfishly, I couldn't subject myself to that fate. It was time to leave.

I was no longer lured by the sweat-soaked sheets that clung to my form tightly. In a trance I moved toward the window. I would send myself flying outward into the thin air so our spirits might fly on the air forever. My mouth was clamped in dark submission.

I now knew the truth. I was in love with him and I couldn't even remotely deny it. The crushing grief of his death proved it. A few feet before the window I paused; why should I die just because he did? I could go on. This wasn't going to be another tragic fairy tale. I would rise over this grief and become whole again. I mean time heals all wounds right?

I pulled my jeans on. Then my shirt, socks, and shoes came next. My jaw was set in an unforgiving sneer. Daemon was sleeping like the dead and it was time for me to make my exit. I didn't use the door for there was none. I took what I call 'the goblin express' and called upon the goblins for help. "I wish the goblins would take me to the castle, right now." I whispered so as not to wake the man sleeping.

**Jareth**

I arrived on frantically beating wings at my brother's little cave-like residence and glided silently through the window. Immediately I knew my Sarah had escaped. If owls could smile I would be doing just that.

I wondered where my brother was. He was not in the unmade bed. Nor at the other side of the room. I frowned. Had he taken her elsewhere? Had she not really escaped? Had he killed her? I was beginning to panic. I transformed again and began pacing the room frantically, remembering the Wiseman's prophecy again. _Three shall die two fey and one human_ was Sarah the human? Just as I began to turn to exit the room I felt an iron grip encase my throat.

A stony voice whispered in a half-crazed tone "what did you do with her? Why did you take her? Give her back." I could make no response as his hold on me grew tighter. Black spots swam before my eyes. I would pass out in just a few seconds I knew. Then Sarah might be forever trapped. I had to think quickly. My mind was fogged with lack of oxygen. Blackness began to creep into my vision, calling me, seducing me into its dark depths. I refused to give in. I fought it away and sent a blast of searing magic at my assailant. He recoiled his hand like he had been burned. I turned to face my attacker and immediately felt a sharp pain on my right arm. My left hand flew to the spot of agony.

A tiny place had been sliced open on my arm; it had green slime oozing from the cut. I forced myself to focus enough to transport myself back to the castle. The magic flew on and I reached the castle after what seemed like forever, collapsing on the throne room floor. The last thing I saw must've been a dream. It was Sarah, kneeling over me, pearls of sadness rolling from her watery green eyes. She was speaking but I couldn't hear the words, or they had no meaning to me, I couldn't tell.

My memories began to fade. Who was this beauty and why was she crying? _Stop crying please! _I mentally pleaded with her. Sleepy, I was so irresistibly sleepy. Sleeping is bad! But I wanted to sleep so badly. My eyes grew heavy as I felt myself give into the oppressing darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth._

_AN: 0.0 don't kill me. Sarah is going dark. This is your warning. DARK SARAH FOR THE REST OF WONDERWALL!_

"Do I have to?" I asked. There was a slight edge to my voice that might have been whiney. I didn't like it, but he was asking so much of me to save Jareth.

The Healer told me sadly. The healer was a strange creature with brown leathery skin and kind yellow eyes. He walked on two feet but looked like he was built to walk on all fours. He wore rags like the goblins but he was about two feet taller than any of the goblins I had ever seen. He was also more intelligent than any of them. He spoke correctly and certainly knew his medical magic.

I frowned as though in contemplation; we both knew I would do it though. There was no way I could refuse. I turned to him and spoke again. "I better be off then."

"Yes, and remember the only way it will work is with iron or an iron based poison." He reminded me. I knew this well enough; I nodded and exited the castle through the front door. I had a long journey ahead of me.

**Hours later**

My feet ached from the journey here, my jeans and t-shirt torn from walking through the forest, my mind weighed down from worry. I didn't even know if he was still alive.

It was beginning to get dark. All the better considering what was about to happen. Before I knew it I was beside the bed, iron knife gleaming in one hand, crystal vial in the other.

I took a deep breathe and I plunged the knife deep into flesh. Silvery blood spilled forth into the vial and disappeared immediately, to Jareth. It was his life saving serum. I smiled grimly. The coppery smell of fresh blood invaded my nose as I stepped back to leave, glad I never loved this man.

**Daemon**

I had fallen asleep in my bed wondering where Sarah was, worrying that she might be dead. I always slept lightly, so when a young woman came in through the window with a knife in her hand climbed in through the window I woke up. I vaguely remember thinking that it was Sarah and perhaps she had returned to me. I suppose the knife didn't register until it was plunged into my forearm.

My own blood flooded down into my mouth from my arm that was sprawled right above my head. It had only just occurred to me that I shouldn't have blood considering I was dead before I blacked out. I remembered no more.

**Jareth**

Once one was dead they should never reawaken unless you are the one lucky person to be brought back to life but that was my brother. That means I shouldn't be alive unless he was dead, or mortal. I could see neither being the truth so that must mean someone had given themselves up to bring me back.

I frowned and looked around in the early morning light. The healer was the only one there. I looked at him, his eyes refused to meet mine. I knew something was wrong. "Where's Sarah?" I demanded roughly.

"I-I-I don't know sire. She left on a quest to save you; it must have worked no matter how she did it." We both knew what he really meant _unless she sacrificed herself to save you._

I attempted to jump from the bed but my legs would allow no such thing. They crumpled as soon as they hit the floor. I growled in frustration and grasped the side of the bed. I was fully dressed I noticed. My clothes were crumpled and riddled with holes but I dared not try to change into new ones. I limped gently to my throne room, helped by the healer and some strong goblins.

Once there the first thing I noticed was the fey lady standing in the center. You could tell by the look on her face that she was repulsed by the goblins crowding her. I almost smiled at the sight of her discomfort. Her hair was bleach blonde and her eyes bluer than the Mediterranean Sea. Her skin was pale and flawless. Most would consider her beautiful I however, was not impressed. The dress she wore was too tight to be decent with no back and a neckline plunging to far down to be decent. The skirt had a slit up the side that went up to the bottom of her hip.

She was so indecent that, had I been mortal and unused to seeing this sort of thing every day of my long life, I would have turned away. But I did not. I stood straighter as I walked as proudly as I could in my disheveled state to the throne to sit. I knew I was going to have to talk to her. I knew her after all. Just about everyone knew who she was and what her connection to my brother was. All any of you will need, or want to know though is her name, Philomena.

_*Hehe told you so! Don't kill me for making Sarah very OOC! Also Unfortunately next chapter will be the last. I apologize for this being so quick but I just couldn't come up with anything else. I already have it written therefore it will probably be up tomorrow. If you guys would like me to do an epilogue I will consider it. Just tell me yay or nay in your review! I will NOT however do a sequel. I feel I would be pushing my luck to the brink if I tried. I'm sorry. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth!_

_AN: OVER?! NO WAY! I'm depressed. This is the final chapter. If this was a tad bit quick I'm sorry. I tried to drag this out to twenty one chapters. That failed miserably. *Sniff sniff* now I'm going to go cry in a corner because this is over! _

"I Heard you lost your human plaything, pity." she said breathily. How did she get so close? I felt her fingers slip through the gap in my shirt. They explored my chest as she whispered dark promises into my ear. I frowned. No, I loved Sarah. No matter if she was dead or not I would be loyal to her. I pushed Philomena away.

Thing about being weakened, you can't push someone hard enough to get them to leave you in peace. Immediately she returned to trying to 'comfort' me after losing Sarah. I was getting angry but unfortunately I was too weak to do anything about it. That's when I heard the door to the throne room close.

Philomena was jerked from me. All I saw was a flash of iron against her throat and then crimson. It had been terrible, albeit mercifully fast. I looked up from the gory scene my eyes locked with someone I had never expected to see again, except she was different. Her eyes had changed. No longer did they remind me of sunlight streaming through a green glass bottle. Now they seemed to be inlaid with cold emeralds that gleamed with an unfeeling light.

It was obvious that the human half of her was dead. Philomena was lying on the floor as testimony to this fact. One human. She _was_ the one human that died. Only not in the way I suspected. By killing Philomena to defend the one she loved she had turned herself into a full blooded fey, the human in her dead.

"Is he-?" I asked her fearfully. I wanted to know if she had killed my brother. I loved him as he was related to me and I didn't want him to die.

"No. But he isn't immortal anymore. Nor is he fey. He became mortal. He can now move on and love another because humans won't die if they lose who they love like faeries will. He won't bother us anymore." Her voice was monotonous.

I stood weakly. She saw my weakness and her eyes softened almost imperceptibly. She had been mad at me. I could tell that she hadn't realized how weak I was. She thought I had been cheating on her. My chest burned with the hurt of mistrust.

I noticed all of the goblins had disappeared. I was thankful because what happened next was terribly embarrising. I had forgotten that Philomena's dead body still lied sprawled between us. I stepped forward and tripped. Sarah reacted immediately and caught my body. My head fell limp in the crook of her neck with a groan.

But it snapped up when I felt the plush carpet under my feet. Sarah was looking at me with a cocky smirk. Somehow she had just teleported into my room. Next thing I knew I was lying under the covers, Sarah climbed in beside me.

"Precious, where were you? Where did you go? What took you so long to get here?" I asked feebly.

I felt her smile. "You are my sun, my moon, _and _my stars. You are my world Jareth. Know that I have now traversed it, and I have done it all for you. You are mine as I am yours. You will never be anyone else's. You will be mine forever."

I smiled fondly. This was a part of Sarah's transformation that I had looked forward to. Humans-turned-fey are always possessive of the one that they turned because of. Humans could only turn fey if they were in love with one.

One of my arms went around my Sarah for her to use my left upper arm as a pillow. She turned on her side and put a hand on my bare chest, closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. I lay unmoving for a long time just thinking about the prophecy and those who fulfilled it.

Philomena, Daemon, and Sarah all fulfilled a part of the prophecy. Philomena is dead; Daemon is no longer a fey and will henceforth be dead to the fey world, and my Sarah dead to the human world. All was right in my world. We all got what we deserved, and that is all we dare ask for. We live. Then we love. Then we receive what we deserve.

Nothing_ can stop the determined heart and will of man once they have resolved to do _something.

_*I'm back from crying. Now I feel the need to tell you. I regret not being able to end this better but I don't want a sequel. I'm not going to push my luck with trying that. I truly did want twenty chapters at least. I'm considering a possible epilogue but I don't know if I should what do you guys think?*Hides* don't kill me for ending this so stupidly! Now, I'll leave you now to sulk in peace! (In case you cared about this story!) _


End file.
